Mario Kart: Wheelchair Edition
Mario Kart: Wheelchair Edition '''is yet another shame in the Mario Kart series. There is a twist: all the cars are replaced with notoriously slow wheelchairs that you have to wait 3 hours before they actually move a millimetres. It is made by SomethingTendo. Plot Mario, bored of drugs and smoking, decides to hold another Mario Kart race. However, while going to Peach's Castle he fell down a stream, got hit by a Thwomp, kicked by Barack Obama and sliced by Angry Video Game Nerd. So, he got in a wheelchair, broke everyone elses legs as he didn't want to feel self-conscious, and soon the races start. Wheelchairs The characters/karts fall into many catergories: Feather This character needs to be unlocked; is how fast he is. *Wurley Light These wheelchairs are kind of fast. *Baby Mario *Baby luigi *Baby Waluigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Baby DK *Baby Yoshi *Baby Toad *Toad *Toadette *The Annoying Orange *Salad Fingers *Barack Obama (after losing weight) *Pikachu *Jess *Monkey *Bob-omb *Larry *Roy *Lemmy *Wendy O. *Morton Jr. *Ludwig *Bowser. Jr *Big Bad Bill *Dr Rabbit *Ekans *Slowpoke *Nim-Nom *Snivy *Mudkip * Medium These wheelchairs go at a normal pace. *Mario *Luigi *Waluigi *Jessie *James *Meowth *Josh *Poppy *Squishy *Wishy *Ash Ketchum *Squirtle *Micheal Jackson *George W. Bush *Flumpy Heavy These wheelchairs go slow. *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Baby Wario *Charizard *A random snapping turtle who still has it's legs *Blastoise *Cereal Bowl *Wiggler Severly Obese These wheelchairs don't even move. If you pick them, you will lose. *Wario *Chubby Kid *Snorlax *Evil Guy *Eviler Guy *Fat Guy *Sumo Guy *Even eviler Guy *Even even eviler GUY *Evilest of all GUY *A Hippotamus *Numa Numa Guy Gameplay Due to a glitch, every time you start playing the game, the screen blacks out for eternity. SomethingTendo didn't even think about fixing it. But if you have got a gamefishfingercartrige you can hack the shame so you can play it. You must press the q-button to accelerate. If you wanna brake press the Swedish-ö-button. But if you brake you'll lose all your HP and die. The shame has 120 courses: '''1.Mario's Pacemakerway 2.Weegee's Castle in Hell 3.Donkey and Pong's jungle bullshit 4.Donkey and Pong's jungle bullshit 2 5.Donkey and Pong's junglebullshit 3 6.Horsepoo house 7.Mega poop toilet 8.Mega poop toilet 2 9.Mushroom Kingdom 10.Mushroom Kingdom 2 11.Mushroom Kingdom 3 12.Wario's Coinsack 13.Yoshi Fails 14.Dinosaur World 15.Bowser's House 16.Lava Volcano 17.Gamelon 18.Koridai 19.Luigi's Bathroom 20.Big lake with a lot of evil fishes 21.Piranha Plant Valley 22.Oil Spill Valley 23.Boring Linear Land 24.Empty Emptiness 25.Mushroom Airport 26.Musroom Airpoop 27.Musroom Airpoop 2 28.Barack Obama's Burning white house 29.Annoying Kitchen 30. Oil Spill Valley 2 31: Life and Death 32: Pick City Trial and a lot more courses. Criticism Mario Kart: Wheelchair Edition was rated Brats Only is just because of cars being replaced by wheelchairs, crappy stages and blood. IGN had rated this game 0/10 saying:, "TOTAL RIP OFF OF MARIO KART" Sequel December 12, 2010, a sequel was announced, titled Mario Kart: Motorised Wheelchair Edition.Category:Shames Category:Bad shames Category:Best Shames Category:Worst shames Category:Great shames